Tough Love
by Emmett's Girl 47
Summary: Edward is new at FHS, and there he meets a girl Bella Swan. Bella is hiding something, Edward knows. But can he help her, before it's too late ? **rated M for rape, abuse and lemons later on ** All human / Out of character
1. Welcome to Forks

The Cullens are new to FHS, and upon arrival they meet a mysterious girl, Bella Swan. The Cullens are horrified when they discover Bella's past. In the midst of all of this, Bella is falling for Edward, who may just be falling back. But with Bella's past, and her uncertain future, will their relationship survive?

AH / OOC

Edward:17

Bella:18

Emmett:17

Rosalie:17

Jasper:16

Alice:17

**Edward's POV**

I hated this. Moving from city to city was the hardest part of being a doctor's son.

Carlisle was always getting more and more job offers. And Esme was more than happy to leave the hustle and bustle, and move somewhere quiet.

We never stayed in one place longer than three years.

But, I could never tell my adoptive parents that. They had done so much for me - took me in when I had nowhere to go. And they took in Emmett and Jasper too. We were all so thankful to them.

And the worst thing of all, I was the only virgin of the family.

Emmett had lost his first, on a family trip to the Bahamas. According to him, it was great, and Rose was great.

Jasper had always been one to want to wait. But a drink to many had lead to him sleeping with Alice. Two months later, they announced they were expecting.

So, basicly everyone already had their futures perfect. But not me.

**Bella's POV**

I woke up the next morning, naked with arms wrapped around me.

I lifted the arms off, and realised the room reeked of alcohal, but it was not me.

Climbing out of my bed, I walked to the bathroom and switched on the light. The damage had to be surveyed.

Yup, my arms were pretty badly bruised. Fortunately I couldn't feel the pain yet, and could cover up with a sweater.

My face was another story. I had a black eye and long scratch running down my face. It was going to take atleast 10 minutes to coverup.

Hearing the snores in the other room start to fade, I grabbed my coverup container and headed for my truck.

Starting the engine, I took off for Forks High School.

**Edward's POV**

Climbing out of the Volvo and onto the wet pavement of the parking lot was not a farmiliar thing. It was my first day at FHS.

A girl with messy blonde hair nearly snapped her neck off as she kept walking and stared at me, all at the same time.

I turned away and went around to open the trunk to retreive the five bookbags.

I yanked them out and threw them on the ground. The lovebirds were having makeout sessions in the Volvo. I banged on the window, and they all jumped.

Rosalie crawled off of Emmett's lap. She gave him a final peck on the lips, and then took his hand as they walked to pick up their bags.

Alice was sitting on Jasper, his hands wrapped around her and placed on her stomach. Alice's hands were ontop of his, and they were silently stroking the soon-to-be babybump. **(A/N: Alice is only about 9 weeks)**

They too hopped out and Jasper scooped up both of their bags and proceeded to take her hand to escort her to school.

I walked behind Emmet and Rosalie, while Jasper and Alice walked behind me, tossing around baby names.

They didn't care if they were young, they were proud parents-to-be.

Alice had already started outfit shopping- she had a wardrobe for a girl and a wardrobe for a boy. If it was a boy, all of the girl clothes were going to charity.

We all entered the front enterance, and only the entire student body was looking at us.

Entering the office, we met Mrs. Cope. She was older, but pretty. For an oldie I mean.

I had no classes with the other, but Alice and Jasper ended up together. So did Emmett and Rose.

We said our goodbyes, and I headed for english.

I was assigned a seat next to a guy named Mike Newton, and to his other side was a girl named Bella Swan.

She was overall, gorgeous. She didn't appear to be a slut, she was very covered up with a hoodie and oversized jeans.

Bella did however, appear to have way to much makeup on. Young women have such pretty skin, why they cover it up is a mystery to me.

Mr. MacKinnon called on me to come introduce myself. I stared into the eyes of every student: except for one. Bella's attention was on Mike, whose grubby hand was moving accross his lap and onto hers. She had a look of horror on her face: I doubt she liked him very much.

I cleared my throat, and Mike pulled his hand back.

"Hello. My name is Edward ... Edward Cullen. I moved here with my adoptive parents, and my brothers, Emmett and Jasper. They're my age, but are in other classes. Their girlfriends live with us too, Rosalie and Alice. We moved from Alaska, so I don't really mind small towns. I hope to have a good time here."

"Hey Edward," the same slut from this morning called out. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No."

"Okay, just wondering."

Her tone of voice didn't sound like 'just wondering' but I brused it off.

Finally, Bella looked up. Her eyes met mine, and for a moment, I forgot everyone else was in the room.

"Thank you Edward, you may return to your seat."

I smiled and walked back.

The rest of the morning passed by in a blur. The bell rang: Lunchtime.


	2. Hiding

I walked to the cafeteria alone, although I was definitly being watched.

Glancing around the cafeteria, I saw Bella Swan, the girl from English.

I decided to sit with her, since she was by herself.

Approaching the table, she didn't look up.

I sat down next to her, and said hi.

She jumped, and flinched away.

I gave her a confused look, as she returned to her normal composure.

Just then, Mike Newton came and sat down next to me.

**Bella's POV**

"Hey Bells."

I hated Mike. After what he did to me, I hated his guts.

"Hi Mike."

"So Bella, tonight, your dad invited me over for supper."

I was horrified. I knew what that meant.

"I was thinking...hmm...sandwich?"

I could barely talk. Here Mike was telling me one of the scariest things in this world, and Edward... Edward... the potential love. No, not him. How could I explain to him my life, and why I could never go out with him.

"I was thinking...no. Sorry Mike."

Mike reached his hand over and gave my tender breast a little squeeze.

It hurt a lot, because of the bruising from last night. But I had worse.

I pulled away, not wanting his grubby hands anywhere near me.

Edward grabbed Mike's hand and twisted it back.

"Hands off," he said through gritted teeth as he threw Mike's hand back.

I almost smiled at the gesture of kindness.

Mike got up and walked away.

"Sorry Bella, does he always do that?"

"No." I lied flattly.

"Uh-huh." He didn't believe me. "So, how long have you lived in Forks?" he asked me.

"We moved here two years ago, right after my mom died."

"Oh Bella, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. She was always there for me. To protect me."

**Edward's POV**

Her words echoed in my head "to protect me."

From what? Maybe the outside world... or maybe something from the inside.

No. It couldn't be. No, abused people are damaged. They never talk to other people. Bella is not being abused.

"So Bella," I asked. "What about your dad?"

"My dad...." she started. "He's umm... okay I guess."

"You guess?"

"Yes Edward, I don't know."

"Okay, I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she told me. "Family is a touchy subject for me."

"Me too." I told her. "My real parents died a long time ago. They were kidnapped.

"Oh Edward, I'm sorry. What happened!?"

"They were held for random, beaten, abused, raped and then their throats were slashed."

Bella didn't say anything. She just flinched as I listed off the crimes done to my parents.

Of course, the people who had killed them, James and Victoria, had received the death penalty. My life was pretty good, especially knowing I was safe from them.

"Our new parents, Carlisle and Esme, adopted me and my brothers, Emmett and Jasper. Now, they have girlfriends, and their girlfriends Rosalie and Alice moved in about a year ago."

I didn't want to add my life sucked because I was a virgin. Because maybe Bella would think I was trying to get in her pants. Which wouldn't be good. I liked her. She was nice.

"What do you do after school, any physical activities...sports?" I asked. I wanted to know everything about her... oh my gosh I sound like a stalker! What is Bella going to think! Oh no... she'll hate me forever!

Bella smiled, for the first time today.

"Something like that.." Then her smile disappeared. "My dad usually has a few friends over. And they watch football. Usually."

"Cool. Do you like football?" I asked. Great, now I definitly sound like a stalker.

She smiled again. "Sort of. I feel like I can get my mind off of things, you know."

"Yeah..." I said, gazing into her eyes.

The bell rang, and she jumped a bit, but grabbed her bag. We walked to out 6th period class: biology.

It was odd the others hadn't shown up for lunch.

We entered biology together: thankfully Mike sat in the front, and she sat alone in the back. I went to the only empty seat left, which was beside her.

"Welcome students!" a teacher named Mrs. Cantley said as she trotted into the class.

The whole day was about measuring arm muscles and finding total weight and comparing blah blah blah.

Soon the whole day was over, and before I knew it, I was home in my bed.

I wanted to sleep, but I couldn't stop thinking about what I'd seen Bella do.

Every half hour, atleast, she would become totally unresponsive. As in, someone could have stripped infront of her and she wouldn't have noticed until she "woke up".

Oh well, maybe it was just an off day. We'd only known each other for a total of 15 hours. Maybe she's just adjusting to a new classmate. I drifted to sleep, with images of the beautiful girl, Bella.

_The next day, 6th period biology..._

We were putting the talking into doing. Now was they day we measure the muscles and weigh our friends. I got to measure Bella. Hopefully she would be impressed with my muscles, and all the hours that had gone into them.

Mrs. Cantley told us to go ahead and life up the sleeves of our partner.

Bella was zoned out, so I decided to go ahead and lift the sleeve up anyway.

I pushed the bottom part of her thick sweater toward her shoulder and almost through up at what I saw.

Bella's arms were purple. Lighter at the bottom, and very dark as it got closer to her shoulder.

Bella came to, and was horrified to see me looking at her arms.

She slapped me accross the face, and pulled down her sleeve in the process of me blinking.

"Bella," I started.

"Shut up. Don't ever talk to me again!"

"Bella where did you get those?"

"It's none of your business, so back the fuck off."

"Bella!" I exclaimed. A tear rolled down my cheek, as I looked into her eyes.

Bella lunged into my arms. She whispered into my ear, "Oh Edward, you have to help me!"


	3. Sandwich

**Bella's POV**

I had asked for Edward's help - he had seen my bruises. He is going to tell people. Word is going to get around to my dad that I told. I'll be dead for sure.

After school, Edward escorted me to my truck. He never said a word. He opened the door for me, and I thanked him with a nod of my head.

I thought he was about to walk back to his car, but instead he opened the passenger door and climbed in.

Uh-oh.

What if he hurts me? He is probably stronger than Charlie.

Fresh tears welled in my eyes. Edward reached up to wipe them away, but I swatted his hand away.

"Bella," Edward whispered. "We have to talk about this."

"Talk about what?" I asked, my voice louder. C'mon: I barely know this guy. I mean, sure I have feelings for him, but that's nothing.

"Bella, what happened? Who did that to you?"

So many questions. But I was the only one who could tell the answers. And I wouldn't.

"Nobody. I just fell down the stairs."

"Don't lie Bella."

"I'm not lying! I am very clumsy!"

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not!"

"Yes . I . AM!" I screamed! And with that, a new rush of tears flowed down my face.

He leaned over to hug me, and I let him. This was the first time a man had ever touched me and I didn't mind.

The tears slowed, and I slowly began to lift my head.

He took my head in his hand, and pulled me closer to him. His eyes closed, as did mine.

When Edward's lips let mine, it was a feeling I'd never felt before: Love.

I had only ever loved one person, my mom.

But she was gone.

And now I love Edward.

"Bella," Edward said as he broke away. "I think I love you."

"I think I love you to," I tried.

"Bella, you have to tell me what's going on."

"I will tomorrow, I'm sorry Edward, Charlie will be mad if I'm late."

With that, he gave me a peck on the cheek and strutted off to his Volvo.

I started the engine and drove home. When I got there, a Harley Motorcycle was in the driveway: Mike was here.

I walked as slowly as I could to the front door. Not slow enough.

Mike was waiting for me, and as I entered, he pulled my hair and dragged me down the hall into the kitchen.

This was our normal Tuesday ritual.

In the past, my father would get together with Collin Newton, who sometimes brought Mike over. When Renee was out, they took turns hitting me. Sometimes even Mike would get a swing in too.

Now, Mike was no longer smaller than me. He was bigger, and did worse things than punch me.

Mike held my hair in one hand, and grabbed a knife in the other. He slowly let go of my hair.

"Clothes off, now."

I did as I was told. I had tried many times before to escape. There were two of them and one of me, not to mention they had a knife. And it had been used before.

"Dinner time!" Mike said loudly.

Charlie entered the room, with only underwear on.

"Sandwich, Mike?"

"Yes please!" Mike told him excitedly.

By now I was fully naked, and tears were rolling down my cheeks. I hated being the meat in their man sandwich.

Charlie grabbed my hair and yanked me to my bedroom, while Mike got undressed.

Charlie through me onto the bed, as his erection popped through his undergarmets. He ripped them off, and entered me, as Mike was coming in the door.

Slowly, we rolled over so Charlie's back was almost touching the wall which I was facing. I felt Mike as he got on the bed behind me.

"Please Mike, no." I whimpered.

He didn't listen.

He plunged into me as well, and the two men pounded into me as I waited for the pain coming from my rear to stop.

They orgasamed, as I cried, and soon (thank goodness) drifted away into unconciousness.

**Edwards POV**

My heart hurt.

It was a feeling I had never felt, but it felt like someone was hitting my heart with a sharp object from all sides.

What was causing it, I have no clue.

But I felt I had to call Bella.

I dialed her number slowly, and a farmiliar voice answered.

"Hello?"

Mike?

"I was wondering if Bella could talk."

"No Cullen, she can't," he sneered. "She's ... sleeping."

"Mike, if you touch her, so help me God, I will cheerfully kill you."

"Well, I haven't hurt her. She's fine."

I could usually tell when people were lying. But I wasn't sure about Mike.

"Then let me talk to her!"

"No! She's sleeping!"

"I'm coming over."

"Take one step on the Cullen property, and Charlie will arrest you."

"Go to hell Newton." I hung up.

So Bella was not okay.

But there wasn't anything I could do to help her.

I had found out her secret. I swore not to tell anybody. But I thought about breaking my promise.

Tough love, Edward, do it for Bella!

So I called Emmett's name, and soon he was in my room.

I explained to him about Bella's bruises, and how she was scared. I was sure that Newton was hitting her right now, with his stupid hand.

We couldn't do anything. Charlie is the police chief, it's our word against his.

Emmett put his arm around me, like any good brother, and sat as I cried about the girl I may never be able to save.


	4. What's wrong

**Bellas POV**

I glanced over at the clock. 6:47 am. I had to get up for school.

As I rolled over, a sharp seering pain met my rear. Upon further rolling, I noticed all the blood. This was going to be hard to clean up.

Charlie had left the window open and rain was already pooling in. No doubt I would be the one in trouble for that.

I could hear Mike from down the hall, talking to Charlie. My body needed a shower.

My arms were now a deep purple. It was actually pretty gross, and when I thought of Mike causing them, I vomited, aiming for the drain so Charlie would never find out.

Now I was delayed. The rule was out of the house by seven. I barely had time to get dressed.

Hoping in my truck as fast as I could, I drove to FHS.

**Edwards POV**

"Emmett," I whispered after the tears had somewhat slowed.

"It's okay Ed, I won't tell anyone." Glancing at Emmett, tears had pooled in his eyes too. **(A/N: I felt obligated to show the Cullens**** sensitive side :))**

"Thanks. Good night Em."

"Good night." Emmett left, and I cried some more.

_The next morning_

Grabbing a few granola bars, I left for school in my Volvo.

Upon arrival, Bella was sitting in her truck. I walked up and climbed in the passenger side.

**Bellas POV**

I could barely bring myself to move. My stomach and back hurt a lot - I had never felt this before.

Edward approached the truck, and sauntered in to the passenger seat.

"Hey you."

"Good morning Bella."

"Look, I'm sorry about yesterday, it's just Charlie has rules, and I needed to be home."

"Bella, why was Mike at your house?"

Oh crap. He was going to find out.

"Bella, are you dating Mike?"

What a dumb question.

"Edward, Mike is not a guy that I have any sort of feelings for in this world. There is only one."

"And who might that be?"

"It just might be you."

He pulled my face towards his and we shared a short kiss. He broke off, and then asked "Bella, will you be my girlfriend?"

Girlfriend? Wow! This is big. This is so great. I love Edward, and he has the same feelings for me! The only problem is, I'm being sexually assaulted by my father and a classmate. I could never explain that to Edward. If I love him enough, I should leave him out of my life.

"Yes."

Wait a minute, did I just say yes? Oh my gosh, I did. I love Edward. And he loves me! I never thought someone would love me for Bella, as opposed to the fact I was an easy target for older men.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward."

This time, I took charge, and my arms slowly drifted around his neck, and before I knew it our lips had found each other.

Never had anything felt so right.

_Fast forward to 6th period biology, where everything goes down:_

**Bellas POV**

Edward and I were sitting in our usual spot in the back. I really wanted to reach over and hold his hand, but I knew if Mike saw this, I would be in big trouble.

Also, I felt really nauseated. Like, ready to pass out, nausiated.

Strangely enough, there were no bruises on my stomach area, but I hurt a lot. My back too. Maybe something is wrong... oh well, nothing my body can't handle.

**Edwards POV**

Bella was in pain. I could see it in her eyes. Perhaps her father had hit her too hard. What am I talking about, to hard? Any type of hit is wrong. And Mike... maybe Mike hit her too.

Just then Mike glanced back. Bella cringed when their eyes met, and when Mike took a look at me, it took every ounce of self control I had to keep from smashing my fist into his jaw.

The teacher was yabbering on about something, when I looked at Bella.

"Edward," she gasped. "I don't feel so good."

She collapsed dead weight in my arms.


	5. Ec what?

Just to point something out, I am no doctor, and couldn't give you an accurate discription as to what she is going through. The symptomes are things I got off of wikipedia, and maybe some of them aren't right. I'm not sure. But, the point being, go with me on this one :)

**---**

**Edwards POV**

"Bella, Bella!" I screamed as I carried her to the nurses office.

Mike was flying behind me, but he soon dropped back.

"Nurse!" I screamed. "Nurse, help, call 911! Please help!"

The young nurse came into the hallway. She gasped as she saw me running with a body of a young woman in my arms.

"What happened?" she demanded as I escorted she escorted me into the office.

"I don't know," I gasped. "She collapsed in biology. She said she didn't feel good!"

Laying her on the table, I stepped back for the nurse to examin her.

It was then I noticed the blood between her legs.

**Bellas POV**

White. Everything was white. I was in heaven. Three days ago, I would have been overjoyed. But now I had Edward, and every reason to keep living.

_Fight Bella, you have to fight. Open your eyes, you can do it!_

Shut up concience, it doesn't hurt anymore. Please leave me alone!

But it was Edward's voice that made me listen to what my concience was telling me.

"Bella, I love you so much. You are my world. Without you I am nothing, please open your eyes!"

My eyes slowly opened, and soon I was staring at the bright flourescent lights above me.

"Bella, what is it, what's wrong!" Edward demanded.

"Please step back," I heard an unfarmiliar voice whisper to Edward.

"MMhmm," I moaned.

"Bella," the lady questioned. "I'm Nurse Hannah, and I need to know what is going on!"

"I don't know." I told her. And that was true, I didn't even remember what had happened today. How did I even get here?

That's when I heard the question from the nurse that clicked everything into place :

"Is there any possibility you could be pregnant Bella?"

"Pregnant!?" Edward demanded. "No way! We've known each other for three days, we only kissed four times! We never ... you know!"

"Bella, I'll ask you again. And this is about your life- is there any chance you could be pregnant?"

This was it. Edward was going to find out and leave me.

"Edward," I said grabbing his hand. "I am so sorry."

"Bella!" he cried out, "Who's the father?"

Seeing the tears all over his face made mine fall harder.

"I don't know! Edward, please, I'll explain later, but please don't go!" Begging. What a low life I am. But how could I get through this, whatever it was, without Edward?

"Is that why Mike was at your house? Bella, are you sleeping with Mike?"

"No Edward. I told you I'd explain later."

My stomach was hurting really bad, and I was getting so tired.

"Bella, I am not a doctor, but I think you may have an ectopic pregnancy. The egg was fertilized in the fallopian tube, and now the tube has ruptured. You will bleed out if we don't get you to a hospital and into surgery. You need to stay awake Bella, we don't want to lose you. Bella, is there anyone we can call?"

Call, like my dad? As in tell him I'm pregnant. No way! And I was, after all, 18 years old. An adult.

"I'm 18. And I have Edward."

"Okay Bella, the ambulence is here now, let's get you to the hospital."

-------

_Cliffhanger? I don't know... well, I'll update tomorrow, don't worry! _

_So, why ectopic pregnancy? I had a dream last night and it was Edward and Bella in the nurses office, so since I have no life, I decided to research possible diseases or problems for Bella to have. I came across a thing called "Cullen's sign" a symptome or something of an ectopic pregnancy. And I knew I had to use it :)_


	6. Don't leave

I would like to thank you all for reading thus far. I have a perfect visual image as to what is going on here, just I have never been good at writing so it is the getting it on paper part that's hard. So, thanks for putting up with it! Big thanks to Jaspergal1861 , XxsamiixX, Twilight-vamp & Loulabelle - who has taken time to review every chapter, and I am very thankful. Thanks again :D.

-----

**Bellas POV**

Beeping sounds. Whirring. Someone was yelling at me to open my eyes. A majestic sound was coming from near my head - someone was crying. Where the hell way I?

Rolling my head to the side, I felt something being slid up my nose.

"Bella. My name is Jackie. I am a paramedic. We need you to open your eyes, okay. You've lost a lot of blood. Open your eyes Bella."

I tried. But my eyes just didn't want to open.

The beeps on the machine started to slow down.

"Bella please! I need you Bella, c'mon! Don't be afraid Bella, we can face whatever this is together! Bella, just open your eyes! You have to fight!"

_Edward? Edward, I love you so much! Please, Mike and my dad have been hurting me. My dad had a vasectomy three years ago, now I think I'm pregnant with Mike's baby.I don't want this child Edward!_

But a little moan was all I could get out.

The beeps on the machine sped up, and soon we holding steady.

"Thank you Bella."

_You're welcome Edward._

"Bella, the nurse said you probably had an ectopic pregnancy. Would you like us to call the father of the child.

Mike.

The beeping sped up even more.

"No way." Edward.

_Thank you!_

The whirring went away, and soon a bright light met my eyes.

**Edwards POV**

This was it. The beeping was slowing, she was going to die.

"Bella please! I need you Bella, c'mon! Don't be afraid Bella, we can face whatever this is together! Bella, just open your eyes! You have to fight!"

She never answered, but the beeps sped up. Maybe she heard, me, maybe she didn't. I like to think she did.

We approached Forks General, and I knew my dad would be waiting.

It would be hard to explain this to him. Bella being pregnant with someone elses child, when she is dating me...except he doesn't know she's been dating me. So I won't tell him. I don't want him to be mad at me while Bella is fighting for her life.

"What have we got?" a farmiliar voice asked as the doors of the ambulence opened.

"It's Bella dad!" I hopped over the stretcher, and climbed out, pulling Bella with me.

Carlisle and another doctor, Dr. Kyle O'Shea **(A/N: Wink wink ;))** helped me get the stretcher down, and we wheeled her into the hospital.

**Bellas POV**

Pregnant. I was pregnant. Honestly, through these past few years of hell, that thought had never occured to me. "What if I got pregnant" was just .. not something I was worried about.

Looking back on it now, I don't understand why I couldn't have thought about it.

We had enough sex ed in school, and knew enough that unproteced sex = baby.

Not once had Mike used a comdom. And I had no access to any other form of birth control.

Maybe I had an STD too ... that wouldn't be good either. Now Edward was definitly going to leave me.

That couldn't happen.

I had to tell him the truth.

**Carlisles POV**

Bella did not look good.

I had heard much about this young girl from my children at home. She was Edward's girlfriend.

I suspected the school nurse correct, when she said ectopic pregnancy. However, I doubted Edward would date a girl who slept around with other people - she didn't even know who the father was.

We were most likely going to have to do an abortion, if the child is not already dead.

Bella's life is on the line.

**Edwards POV**

Oh no. Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no ! My worst nightmare was coming true- I was losing the love of my life.

"Edward," Carlisle's gentil voice asked, "I need to go find an ultrasound machine. Will you try to get Bella awake?"

"Yes." My voice cracked. I was going to cry again.

I entered Bella's curtain. There was nobody in there. All alone she sat. There was a carcrash on a highway, and the other doctors and nurses were busy with that.

"Bella," I whispered, taking her hand. "If you can hear me, squeeze my hand."

She squeezed it. She squeezed it ! She could hear me!

"Bella, please, you need to talk to me. Tell me what's going on. I won't tell. Open your eyes, I need to see your lovely eyes!"

Her eyes slowly but surely fluttered open.

"There they are!"

Her eyes were slowly rolling around. She was losing blood. A nurse had hung up one bag... it probably wouldn't be enough.

"Edward," Bella croaked. "Edward, I am sorry."

Her words we slightly slirred, but that was okay. I understood.

"Bella, you have nothing to apologize for." _Except for not telling me the truth._

"Edward ... it was never my idea. Please don't go."

Her words were clearer now, and her eyes had slowed movements.

"I will never leave."

"Promise?"

Of course I promise!

"I promise. Now, tell me what is going on."

Her head turned away. As she did, her sleeve got rolled up and I saw more purple.

That's when it clicked. I knew what was going on.

-----

_Another chapter will be up later tonight :)_


	7. Mike

_I have no clue how someone would feel if they were Edward ... so here's a bit of how I would feel. Plus some random thoughts I threw in. Again, bare with me. And if you want something to happen, say it in a review, and I'll try :) Thanks for reading!_

_And I'm really sorry for not updating, my cousin was transported to a far away hospital for his cancer treatment, and a lot of family was around and I didn't have time. So, I'm really sorry!_

-----

**Edwards POV**

_Mike. Mike. Mike. Mike. That fucking fucker!_

_How the fuck could he do something like that?!_

_I was going to kill him._

_After I put him through every hardship he put my Bella through._

_My Bella. My Bella. My poor, sweet, innocent Bella. What had she done to deserve this?_

_Her father. He is part of it too!_

_Mike and Bella's father._

_Sexual assault._

_Abuse._

_Rape._

Words swirled around in my head and I couldn't control anything.

More thoughts swirled - me killing Mike. With a bat, a gun, a knife. And I was enjoying every second of it.

Just then, Carlisle can running in with the ultrasound machine.

My brain was barely processing what he was saying.

**Carlisles POV**

Running through the hall past all of the other doctors and nurses pushing an ultrasound machine is not really what I do best.

However, I did it anyway. It wasn'y my field of expertise, but I had to be there for Bella, and Edward.

Pushing through the curtain, I saw Bella laying down. She was still on oxygen, and had definitly been crying.

Edward was clearly not going anywhere good with his thoughts. I could see his face compressed, perhaps he was attacking someone... I'd have to find out later.

Quickly, I set up the ultrasound machine. Edward came over.

Within 2 minutes, we had located the fetus.

Sitting where her fallopian tube should be.

I couldn't find a heartbeat.

**Edwards POV**

Nothing. Nothing. There was nothing moving on the ultrasound. Where was the heartbeat? Bella's going to be heartbroken. Where's the heartbeat?

"Dad," I whispered.

"Bella," he said, turning his attention to her. "I'm sorry Bella, but we don't see a heartbeat. We are going to need to take you up for surgery, and we can try to save the baby up there okay?"

"Edward," she gasped, reaching for my hand. "I don't want the baby. It's going to be cruel, like its father."

"No Bella, Carlisle will save the baby. You can't think clearly now."

"Yes, I can," she fought back.

"Okay." I falsely agreed. "But you have to go now so the doctor's can save you."

"Edward, you should go. Drive. Somewhere, anywhere. But don't hurt anyone."

Ugh, he knew what I wanted to do. He was my father, and I couldn't disobey.

I kissed Bella's forhead quickly, then her lips as I took off for the door.

Turning around at the last second, I saw Bella motionless, being wheeled up to the OR.

_Five hours later..._

Pulling back up to the hospital was hard. I knew now I would have to face Bella. She was going to tell me what was going on. Even if I didn't want to know.

Walking in was harder. Doctors and nurses all stared at me, some sympathetic and some judgemental.

Word was probably going around the hospital that Dr. Cullen's son had gotten some girl pregnant.

Whatever. I don't give a shit about them. Just please, let Bells be okay.

With no clue where I was going , I soon found myself back to Bella's curtain. Her empty bed was there. Empty. Without Bella. I miss Bella!

Laying down in the bed, I stained the pillow with my tears and drifted off to sleep.

**Carlisles POV**

This was not good. Not good at all.

We had diagnosed Bella with PID - Pelvic Inflamatory Disease, complicated by ecopic pregnancy.

She proabably would never be able to have children, or have a normal sex life.

But, she would live.

The psych consult we called up as soon as Edward was gone diagnosed her PTSD - Post Traumatic Stress Disorder.

Probably more traumatic stress was to come when she found out what she would never be able to do.

All I could hope was that Edward was ready for this - it was not the time to leave her side. I know I have raised him well enough to stay, but in the end it is his choice.

Let's hope he makes the right choice.

Dialing Edward's cell, I told him Bella would be awake from surgery soon and he should come up. Sounded like I had woke him up... but he told me he'd be right up.

**Edwards POV**

Room 47. That was Bella's room. 47.

39, 40, 41, 42. I was running now.

Was she okay?

How sick was she?

Is she alone?

Is she scared?

Is she awake?

47. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

Carlisle grabbed my shoulders as I did. But I pushed passed and ran to Bella's side.

She looked like Bella... but she was so pale, even paler than usual.

An oxygen mask was on her face, and her heart rate was slow. Her eyes were closed, and her full body was hidden under a blanket.

"Bella," I gasped, grabbing her hand and pulling it out from under the blanket. An IV: Bella wasn't going to like that.

The tips of her fingers were white too.

"Carlisle," I asked finally taking my eyes from her still body. "Will she be okay?"

"Edward, she has Pelvic Inflammatory Disease. PID can cause scarring in the ovaries, and we believe that is the cause for the pain and ectopic pregnancy."

"The baby. The baby!" I yelled getting louder with each word. "Is the baby okay?"

"I'm so sorry Edward. Look, you and I can go for a walk and I'll tell you more."

Getting up, I bid Bells good bye and slowly trudged after Carlisle.

**Bellas POV**

The baby didn't make it... my baby... Mike's baby... our baby.

I tried to yell for Edward to stay, but he got up and left.

"Edward." I mumbled.

Nothing.

"Edward," I called a little louder. Still nothing.

I reached up and pulled the oxygen mask off. Ew. On my hand there was an IV. Gross!

"Edward!" I yelled.

Footsteps, getting faster and faster.

Yay! He's coming to see me. He didn't leave after all. He does love me!

Blond hair flashed before my blurred eyes in the doorway. And I didn't need glasses to know that wasn't my Edward.

_Mike._


	8. Apology

**_Okay, so here is how it went : Edward didn't know anything about Bella being abused. Then he knew Charlie did, then he found out Mike did. And then he found out Mike sexually abused her, and he has strong suspicions about Charlie._**

**

* * *

**

**Carlisles POV**

The amount of medication I had given her after the surgery should make her awake and strong, decpite being through surgery 8 hours ago.

She was awake now, and alert. She was strong, she should pull through.

I think I will give Edward more time. I'll go do rounds and check on her in an hour.

**Bellas POV**

What was Mike doing here? Who called him?

I opened my mouth to yell, but the air got stuck in my throat. A tear fell down my cheek- hadn't I been through enough? Wasn't I down too far to be kicked?

"Bella, please don't be scared. I'm not here to hurt you."

_I've heard death doesn't always have to be painful._

"Bella, please listen. Don't talk. I promise on my life, I won't hurt you."

_Your life isn't worth that much._

"I came to apologize Bella."

_Apologize?_

"I've been thinking a lot lately... and about everything I have done to you.

So wrong. I was wrong to ever do something like that.

And please, I don't ever expect you to forgive me, but you should know that the only reason I did it was to protect myself.

My dad, he and Charlie said they would kill me if I didn't hurt you. I didn't want to die, and I thought that if I went along with it, I would live.

And you would live to- everyone wins. I never knew how much it would hurt you later on, and right now. I know you were pregnant with my child. And you probably would never want my baby, after everything I had done to you. But this baby put everything into perspective for me.

What I did though, no matter what the reason, was unforgivable.

I'm turning myself in. And if you want, Charlie and my dad too. But I'm going to go out of town for this. Reporting the police chief to himself wouldn't do much good.

I am willing to pay my time, and I hope you can move on in your life and forget about me. I am so sorry Bella, I pray you find happiness in your life."

Wow. Didn't see that one coming.

Barely able to move, I blinked away the tears and nodded.

A small smile escaped, and he turned on his heels and walked out.

Feeling my eyes rolling back in my head, I drifted off to sleep.

**Edwards POV**

After wolfing down a sandwich, I bolted back to Bella's room.

Relief washed through me when I saw her perfect figure in the bed, her chest rising up and down slowly.

Her heart rate was more relaxed than I had ever seen, and she looked peaceful.

I took her frail hand, and she squeezed back.

**Bellas POV**

I was still flying high from Mike's apology.

Obviously, no matter how far he went to appologize, what happened can never be undone.

But I could feel the emotional wounds, and slowly they were closing.

It was amazing how much those words meant.

I could hear someone enter the room, and I was pretty sure it was Edward.

He squeezed my hand, and the surge that flew up my arm told me it was indeed my Edward.

Deciding to open my eyes, I was soon met with his golden eyes.

"Hello beautiful, welcome back!" he told me graciously, his face dancing with excitement.

"Oh Edward," I whispered. "I love you so much!"

"I love you too my Bella."

Taking my chin in his hand, he gently and slowly lowered his face to me.

Too excited to wait, I grabbed his neck and pulled him closer to my lips. Shocked for a moment, he soon caught up and moved his lips in syncronization.

A low groan escaped his lips, and his leg swung over the bar on the bed. In a moment, he was on top of me.

Soon, his hands were everywhere. Touching me, feeling me. His kissed moved down my neck, and my head flew back in ecstasy.

Slowly, my hands moved to his shirt, and felt for the buttons I was looking to undo.

I was ready for him. I want him. I need him.

He continued his journey down, removing his lips only to pull off my already untied gown.

By now, I was only in my panties, under Edward's body in a hospital room.

Three buttons were undone, when I lost my patience and grabbed the shirt from both sides pulling. The buttons flew off in all directions, and he chuckled as one hit his eye.

I found the strength that had been hiding for years, and bucked forward into his hips. I could feel his arousal on my thigh, pulsating. I needed him in me.

He cupped my breast in one hand, and started massaging. It hurt a bit, there was still a small bruise. After I bucked my hips again with need, he removed his hand and began kissing me again.

Just then I heard a click and a turning sound.

Frantically I turned my head, in time to see Dr. Cullen open the door. Turning bright red, his jaw fell to the floor and he let out a high pitched "sorry," and shut the door.

I could imagine how it would look : His half naked son on top of a rape victim, who was wearing nothing but panties. Maybe he thought I was a slut.

Suddenly, I felt self-conscious.

"Edward, I... I'm not ready."

"It's okay love," he told me, understanding flooding out of his mouth.

Smiling, he got up and picked my gown up off the floor and laid it on top of me.

He proceeded to pick up his shirt.

"Look at the damage you've done!" he exclaimed, examining the lack of buttons on his shirt.

"Sorry," I smiled, blushing.

"That shade looks lovely on you."

* * *

Well, sorry for those who PMed wanting a lemon... it's coming soon, but I didn't think Bella would have the strength to sleep with Edward. But is coming soon :)


	9. Love

I would like to give a special thanks to all of my reviewers : Seriana14 , SexySadie88 , XxsamiixX , SlmCandle , Elizabeth Dawn , sillyaddict13 , rmcrms5 , twilight-vamp . And of course my faithful reviewers since the beginning : Loulabelle , Jaspersgal1861 !

Thank you so much, and thanks to all the people that PMed me with ideas and hints.

It's short, but I seriously have no clue where I am going with this.

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**

* * *

**

**Edwards POV**

My arms were still wrapped around Bella, but now we were both fully clothed, minus the fact my shirt was missing a few buttons.

"Bella, I love you so much. But I think I should go talk to Carlisle."

"Carlisle?" she questioned. "Oh yeah..." she paused, reflecting on when my father walked in on us half naked, 20 minutes ago. "That."

"Do you mind sweetheart? I promise I will be back in a few minutes."

"Go ahead," Bella whispered.

Words flowed off of her tongue with such grace. She was new. Before the baby incident, she was always colder with her words, and when she spoke, there was a sense of urgency and anxiety. Now, she seemed better. I have no clue why. Perhaps the baby was a blessing in disguise.

Walking down the hall to the small nurses station, I asked the head nurse Brenda if she has seen my dad.

Overly helpful, she said "Dr. Cullen was just in Bella's room about 20 minutes ago. He came out with his head down and walked, that way," pointing toward the south hall.

"Thanks," I smiled dully and turned for the south hall.

Walking by rooms, I was surprised when Carlisle stepped out of one.

"Hi son... umm.. I uhh..." wow, this is more awkward than I thought.

"Uhh," I tried to form words but, nothing.

"Look Edward, can we sit down?" he questioned. Good, cause my knees were weak from the embarassment, not to mention all the sleep I had lost panicking over Bella.

We grabbed the two closest chairs and pushed them a bit closer together so as not to let all of Forks Hospital hear our conversation.

"Now Edward," Carlisle said calmly. "I didn't think I would need to tell you about this until after Bella got out of the hospital, but.. well, you can't sleep with her." He said the last few words quickly, and his eyes widened as awkwardness filled the air.

"Dad... I-"

"No Edward, you don't need to explain yourself. I was the same way at your age, and I admit that I did some things I am not proud of. But having sex with Bella would probably destroy her reproductive system and she could never have kids. Not to mention it would break her heart when you two break up-."

"Woah, woah, woah! Do you think I would sleep with her if I didn't love her!?" I demanded. Rage built inside of me. I could handle the lectures. But my dad thinking that Bella and I wouldn't work out: Where is the fatherly support? Didn't he know I was hopelessly in love with her ? I would do anything for Bella and if for one second I thought she wasn't ready, I would wait. I would wait eternity for Bella. "Dad, I love Bella. With all of my heart. And if you think that we aren't a good couple, if you think I am to weak to handle Bella, whatever. I don't care what you think. God, I don't even care about YOU! I care about Bella!"

Did I just tell Carlisle I didn't care about him? What a mistake. I love my father.

All of the emotions I had been holding back hit me like a ton of bricks.

Anger, jealousy, rage, hopelessness, anxious, scared, proud, happy, sad, embarassed, everything I have felt these past few weeks flew at me.

"Dad, dad," I sobbed. "Dad, I'm sorry." Whimpering now.

He just held me as a sobbed in his ams.

**Bellas POV**

I was fooling myself. Thinking I needed Edward like that. Inside of me like that. The truth is, I did. Just not right now.

Still amazed by Mike's apology, adreneline pumped through my veins as I thought back to the words he said.

I lost a baby. My baby was gone. My eyes closed and I dreamed.

_"Honey, we're home!" I announced proudly walking through the door holding something in my arms._

_Edward turned the corner, and I put down the squeeling child who ran straight for his outstetched hands._

_Her brown curls bounced up and down as she ran faster and faster. She glanced back at me hopefully, her green eyes glistening with delight. Her eyes reminded me of Mike, but I was over that and the thought didn't bother me as much. Her eyes returned to Edward's and just as she was about to reach him, she fell._

_Well, that trait obviously hadn't been avoided._

_Edward's lunged forward and caught her before her face could hit the ground. I stood there wide-eyed removing my shoes and placing my brief case by the door before running to see if she was okay._

_She doubled over in laughter as he scooped her up happily._

_"I love you baby girl," he gently said, planting a kiss on her cheek. _

_"I love you too daddy!"_

_Daddy? It didn't take a rocket scientist to see she was not Edward's child. Her curls matched mine, and her eyes matched Mike. Her clumsiness was definitly mine, and the way she ran was all Mike._

I gasped as I opened my eyes. Realization struck me as the thought of Mike's daughter calling Edward daddy came into reality - this was the child I had lost. The baby I didn't want. She was perfect. A beautiful little angel that would now never exist. All of the signs were there. If I had gotten medical help this could have never happened. It was my fault this beautiful princess wasn't here.

But in the dream, Edward was 100% accepting that this was his baby too. He no doubt knew she wasn't _actually_ his, but somehow in his heart she was. Could Edward really love someone like that? Someone who was broken and damaged, lost inside of herself. Who wanted to love and be loved, but all the time her mind was screaming run away.

It took a second before I realized I was refering to myself. Could Edward love someone like that?

Yes. Yes he could.


	10. Bedrooms

Okay .. this may be the last update for a while. And this is a filler chapter.

I have exams, and am really busy. I'm so sorry it is so short!

And I think the story may be winding down.. not many chapters left.

* * *

**Bellas POV**

It had been six weeks since I returned home. Well, to my new home with the Cullens.

I had the smallest room in the house, not that I could complain about that.

My first option was to bunk with Alice, and I agreed, until I looked over at Jasper.

FLASHBACK :

_"What's wrong," I asked Edward silently._

_"Jasper won't be able to sneak into Alice's room if you're there."_

_"Oh...oh ! Alice, I'll take the coach downstairs. Please," I added quickly._

_She giggled, and Esme came forward and said I could stay with Rosalie._

_"Oh no, no, no!" a voice came from upstairs._

_Thump thump thump._

_"Emmy, wait!" someone screeched. Rosalie._

_"No ! She can not stay with her!" Emmett yelled as he barreled down the stairs._

_As he rounded the corner, I noticed his dark curls were somewhat of a mess. Sweat glissened his face, and he has a pair of twisted yellow boxers on._

_"Esme," he said through gritted teeth. I guess the idea of sharing was too much for this tough teddy._

_"Emmett!" Esme screeched. "Put some clothes on!"_

_"Mom, she is NOT staying with US... I mean.. Rosalie," he continued to yell. "No offence Bella," he added quickly._

_"Oh, none taken. I don't think I want to be there... no offence," I replied smiling, using his words._

_END FLASHBACK_

So that's how I ended up with the little room. It was very open, with bright walls except for the far one which was a huge window. I loved being so open and free, and knowing that nobody could hurt me here. Well... I'm sure Emmett could. But I mean, nobody would ever want to.

Looking back on the day I was recovering from my surgery, I really have no clue what I was thinking. Removal of the clothes is as far as Edward and I went, but it was still far. Edward blamed it because I was high from the drugs, but I am fairly certain it was from Mike appologizing. I never understood words could mean so much.

Since coming home, I also returned to school. Mike was not there. I wonder if he had turned himself in. If so, I hadn't heard anything about it. Nobody glared at me, or gave me pity looks, so I took it as a no. Plus, as far as they were concerned, I was just some white trash who got knocked up and then killed the kid myself. How wrong they were.

My room was 2 doors down from Alice's .. ahem, Alice and Jasper's room. In between us was where the baby would sleep.

The room was painted bright pink. Everyone thought it was on a boy. When Alice started painting the nursery pink, and dropped off all the boys clothes at goodwill, they all changed. Now there was just a large sum of money in a vase on the coffee table. There was no money against it - everyone looked like they would be getting there money back.

Edward had agreed that this weekend we were to take a family trip to the amusement park. I can't wait.

But today, Alice and I were supposed to go shopping for the baby. sigh. Her baby. A child. I would probably never get to have kids. But here I was going shopping with Alice.

AN : So looking back, I see it doesn't make sense ... okay. So Mike has not turned himself in. So where is he ... ? Alice thinks the baby is a girl and is very confident. Nobody is beting against Alice , which is why everyone will get their money back. And Bella is depressed because she now wants her baby back.


End file.
